Esagashi
by SakuraCupcakeChan444
Summary: ItaSaku Sakura is sent on a mission that seems like ordinary training for a while outside of Konoha, soon things get freaky and Konoha looses track of Sakura, Where is Sakura? What is Akatsuki up too? Why has Leaders plans been altered? :O Only I know! :P


Hello! This is my ItaSaku story! Enjoy please!

Disclaimer: Naruto and all those characters are not mine!

Chapter 1: Mysterious Mission

♣♣♣♣♣

"Baka!" Sakura yelled while punching Sai in the abdomen sending him flying into a cabbage cart,

"Sa…Sakura-chan, maybe you should have laid off on the strength," Naruto said backing away from Sakura a little, "He asked for it! How dare you touch my ass like that?" Sakura said stalking away in an angered posture,

"Hmm…I didn't mean too, I tripped," Sai said brushing some loose cabbage from his arm and apologizing to the owner of the cart, "Aww don't mind her, she just is in a bad mood today! It's her birthday you know! She is turning 16, she hates birthdays, I don't know why but she always has," Naruto said with a sigh,

"What did you get her?" Sai asked seeing a piece of cabbage in his hair, "I got her something, I won't tell you! You will tell her!" Naruto said while heading toward Ichiraku Ramen.

♥♥♥♥♥

She finally blew off some steam, it was hard but she did it. "Sakura-sama, Tsunade-sama needs to see you right away!" Shizune yelled while running towards her, "Ugh…ok thanks Shizune,"

Sakura stalked toward the Hokages office and opened the new doors.

A month ago Tsunade had gotten a little too drunk and someone refused to do a mission so she threw her chair at that person but they dodged it and it tore down the door, sadly Sakura and Shizune had to clean the mess up.

"Yes Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura said trying to hide her stress, "Sakura, your being transferred to the village hidden in the forest, I have a friend of mine that lives there now, she has offered to train you for as long as she can, but you must agree to one thing," Tsunade said looking at Sakura intently waiting for a reply,

"I…um…how long?" Sakura asked with a worried expression on her face, "For as long as she needs you, but you must agree to sign a contract," Tsunade said grabbing something from her bottom drawer, "I…this…Tsunade-sama I can't sign a contract and leave for who knows how long!" Sakura said with an angered look on her face,

"I'll give you one day to think about it ok?" Tsunade said putting the contract back in the bottom drawer.

♥♥♥♥♥

"I can't just leave not knowing how long I'll be gone!" Sakura yelled out loud in her room,

_you know you want to! It will make us stronger! You will be strong enough too…_

Sakura groaned, "I know, I want to do this…but…I just don't know!" Sakura turned in her bed staring at the picture on her desk containing Naruto in the middle, she looked at herself, "I looked so…preppy back then!" She said giggling in the process,

her eyes wandered over to Kakashi-sensei, he hadn't changed a bit still, finally she looked at Sasuke, she felt her stomach churn, her eyes felt heavy, "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled out burying her head in her peach colored pillow which would be staine with tears in the morning,

"I've made up my mind! I'll go! But only for Sasuke-kun!" She thought,

_good girl! Let's not let this teacher get to us! She is a friend of Tsunade's, she is probably tough._

"Yeah…but I'm not going to give in!" Sakura yelled while yawning a little.

♥♥♥♥♥

"Ahh Sakura, have you made your choice?" Tsunade asked looking up from her scroll about what looked like Mission lists, "Yes…I will sign the contract and go," Sakura said with a confident sigh,

"Good, please make sure this is what you want, your new teacher will be harsh," Tsunade said bringing out the contract, "I understand, I do want this, I will not let my new sensei get too me," Sakura said eyeing the contract,

"Good, ok sign your name here, and here, you will leave tomorrow," Tsunade said getting up, "Ok, there you go, but…tomorrow, that surely isn't---" She was cut off, "You haven't told Naruto, have you?" Tsunade said looking out her window,

"No…I don't plan on telling him either, please tell him for me, he will beg me to stay," Sakura said feeling sadness and regret, "I will don't worry, I had a feeling that was your concern, tomorrow at noon is your deadline, if you don't leave by then…you get to tell him, you may leave before your deadline if you'd like, I prefer before, Naruto has been wondering where you are, he has to give you something," Tsunade said turning toward the pink haired kunoichi,

"I understand, I guess I'll go see what he wants" Sakura said turning towards the door and leaving.

♥♥♥♥♥

"Sakura-chan! There you are" Naruto said running towards her, "What is it Naruto? I'm busy!" Sakura said taping her foot impatiently, "I have your! ---"Naruto was cut off by Tsunade who was walking towards them,

"Sakura!" Tsuande yelled sounding worried and angry, "Yes?" Sakura said, "You must leave now, it is urgent!" Tsunade said now looking at a baffled Naruto, "Whaa…where is Sakura going?" Naruto asked now clenching his fists, he knew something he wouldn't like was going to happen,

"Nothing Naruto it's just something about a mission I signed up for is all," Sakura said trying to sound as sweet and truthful as possible, even though that was half the truth, "Sakura…get going," Tsunade said now walking towards her office,

"Sakura-chan hurry back soon!" Naruto yelled cheerfully, even though deep down he knew there was more to the story, "Ok I will!" Sakura said smiling back, but as soon as she turned away she tried holding back tears.

♥♥♥♥♥

"I guess I'll give this gift to her when she gets back," Naruto said sighing and dropping the gift into his drawer,

"Naruto, Tsunade has a mission for us," Naruto turned to the door,

"Sai?" Naruto questioned for a moment.

Yeah ok, I'm coming!" Naruto said getting his bag and going to the Hokages quarters.

♥♥♥♥♥

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Sakura said turning on the light to the little hut, her new teacher was supposed to meet her here, "Ugh…another Kakashi!" She yelled plopping onto the bed, "Hello Miss Haruno," An odd muscular voice said,

"Uhh…Hi…I'm waiting for my Sensei," Sakura said standing up and making the bed look nice, "Why foolish girl, I am your new sensei!" He said leaning against the wall, "Nani?! You're my sensei?!" Sakura said surprised,

_Tsunade-sama told me my new teacher was a woman! She is trying to mess with me!_

"Haha, yes what did you expect…a woman?" He said, "Uhh…well…um…so what is your name?" She asked trying to change the subject, "Ahh…yes introductions should be in order hmm? My name is Tsuki," he said now opening the door to walk out, "Come…we shall take a tour of this beautiful village!" he said holding the door open waiting for her to leave,

"Umm…ok thank you" She said

_No wonder Tsunade-sama thought this guy was a woman! Tsuki? Wow very girlish! Not to mention he looks like a woman!_

"As you can see this hut is the general store, you will be buying your own food; I am not going to be buying it for you. This is the hot spring, you may visit whenever you like.

That huge house is off limits to all villagers, got it?" He said going over to what looked like his house, "Yes I understand…when will you be training me?" Sakura asked still looking at the "Huge House"

_It doesn't even look like a house!_

Her inner self yelled, "Ahh yes training, no training for a week, you must get used to this place before you do anything else, also we might get attacked in a few days, people have found our location." He said sighing, "Umm…ok then…I will just be in my house then," She said walking towards her hut, "Wow what an odd place this is!" she said out loud,

"Cabbages! Get your cabbages here!" A man with a green shirt and black pants on said, "EW…I hate cabbages," Sakura thought to herself, "Hello miss would you like to buy a cabbage?" He asked,

"No thanks I'm good," She said trying to hide her irritated voice, but she couldn't help but think of how familiar he looked.

♥♥♥♥♥

"Tsunade-baa-chan, I have been gone for 2 days! Where is Sakura-chan?" Naruto yelled slamming his fist onto the desk,

"Naruto…Sakura will be gone for quiet some time, she offered to go live in a little village and get trained by a friend of mine," Tsunade said, "What! But why didn't she tell me?" Naruto asked now looking sad,

"She didn't want you to try to keep her from going, also I have another mission for you and Sai," She said looking into her bottom drawer, "Aww another mission? This isn't fair!" Naruto protested, "Yes I know you don't---"She stopped, she then pulled out a tiny map,

"What in the world?" She questioned, "Whaa…what did you find a map? Big deal," Naruto said,

"Not just any map…the map Sakura was supposed to have before she left…" She said worriedly, "I ordered one of the ninja to give it too her…" Tsunade said stomping out of the room.

♥♥♥♥♥

"You, what map did you give Sakura!" Tsunade said yelling at Nami, a redish blonde haired chuunin,

"Someone said they would do it for me…they said they had a map also…so I said ok and put my map back into your desk" Nami said, "Nani?! What did the person look like?" Naruto said running towards Tsunade and Nami,

"Well it was a man…or a woman…I don't know which…I just know it was someone who looked like a woman but spoke as a man," Tsunade thought for a moment, "There is no ninja of that description I have ever met," She said calculating what might have happened, "Sakura got the wrong map and is in another village!" Naruto said wide-eyed,

"Naruto, don't go too such conclusions!" Tsunade said, "You Kakashi, Sai, and Shikamaru will go to the Village Hidden in the forest in two days!" Tsunade said now stomping back to her office,

"I'm worried about Sakura-chan." Naruto said now going to tell his new teammates of the baffling discovery and their new mission.

♥♥♥♥♥

"Do we have everyone we need Dakai?" Asked a man shaded in darkness, "Yes…we do Leader" Dakai said,

"Good…it's time to get our army ready then…we have the bait…now it is your turn Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori." Leader said going into a room where the wall of rocks opened at his command,

"You will start your search tomorrow! Dismissed" He said as the rock wall closed, the five of them disappeared into smoke.

♠♠♠♠♠

Yay!!! I finished the first chapter!!! I'm so excited! I will be doing Chapter two in a while, YES this is an ItaSaku Fanficcy! She just hasn't seen him yet!

Also special thanks too my Beta!

Lyra

Thank you so much! Love you for Betaing!


End file.
